Outside the Lift
by Michelle Birkby
Summary: Companion to The Lift..while Sam and Jack are in the lift, Daniel, Teal'c and Janet get together to discuss Sam and Jack obviously this is SJ
1. Default Chapter

"Morning." Daniel said, sitting down in the commissary opposite Teal'c, with a huge mug of coffee.  
  
"I understood you were going back to your lab with Major Carter" Teal'c said, peeling an apple.  
  
"Yeah, but when I got to the lift, Jack was in it, alone. I thought I'd better go and leave them together."  
  
"Most wise." Teal'c approved, slicing a piece off his apple and putting it in to his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something." Daniel said, taking a big gulp of his coffee. "Most of my memory has come back, but I still don't remember, were we doing all this stuff to get Sam and Jack together before I left?"  
  
"I do not believe we were doing it consciously, but however our subconscious appeared to approve of the relationship and do everything we could to further it. I have learned that our subconscious..."  
  
"My God, you've really devoured Freud, haven't you?" Daniel said, incredulously.  
  
"Also Jung, Klein, Anna Freud, and Alice Miller." Teal'c told him, self-satisfied.  
  
"Yes, and I'd like my books back now, please, Teal'c." Janet said, sitting down next to Daniel. He smiled quickly at her.  
  
"Sarah's doing really well, by the way." Janet said. Daniel looked away, and down, back at his coffee.  
  
"Daniel Jackson managed to leave Major Carter and O'Neill alone in the lift again this morning."  
  
"Well done!" Janet approved, patting Daniel on the back, then tearing at her croissant. "She's been a bit different ever since she came back from the Prometheus. I think something changed her aboard that ship, and I think it's good news for us."  
  
"Did she tell you what happened?" Teal'c asked. Janet nodded, her mouth full of pastry.  
  
"And?" Daniel prompted. Janet swallowed.  
  
"And half of what she told me is protected by doctor-patient confidentiality!"  
  
"And the other half?" Daniel insisted.  
  
"Is no doubt protected by the confidentiality of best friends." Teal'c told him, as Janet took another huge bite of her croissant, finishing it off.  
  
"Sorry." She said. "Haven't eaten since this time yesterday. Been busy.". Teal'c silently handed her a apple, ready sliced, and Daniel poured out another cup of coffee and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Ok, now for the important stuff....what do you think of Pete?"  
  
Daniel shrugged, and murmured, and pushed his glasses up his nose. Teal'c stared with disdain at his plate, and pushed the toast away.  
  
"So I gather we're all of the same opinion?" Janet asked.  
  
"He seemed ok at first." Daniel said. "I mean, he was funny, and Sam likes that."  
  
"And he does appear to adore and worship SamanthaCarter."  
  
"And he was due to have left for good two weeks ago." Janet reminded them.  
  
"But know I've really got to know him, and seen exactly how he treats Sam, I have to say, I think he's a jerk." Daniel finished.  
  
"Total dickwad." Janet mumbled through a mouthful of apple.  
  
"He is the week-old droppings of the Venomous Bugblatter Beast of Traal." Teal'c said calmly, as he sliced a grapefruit on half with one clean motion. Janet and Daniel stared at him for a second, then Janet laughed, quickly covering her mouth to stop crumbs spraying everywhere, and Daniel got out a notebook, and wrote the phrase down.  
  
"Beast...of...Traal..." Daniel murmured, as he finished. "Ok, so the guy has to go. Any ideas?"  
  
"If we all express our disgust with him, SamanthaCarter will only find him the more attractive." Teal'c observed. Janet nodded.  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked. Teal'c and Janet exchanged exasperated glances.  
  
"You know, considering all those girlfriends, I thought you would have learnt something about women by now." Janet snapped. Daniel stared at her in surprise, then took a thoughtful sip of his coffee.  
  
***************** 


	2. Chapter 2

"So we pretend to like him." Daniel said.  
  
"Like him, but not a lot. We have to pretend we approve of him if Sam likes him, but if she wants to dump him, we're one hundred per cent behind her."  
  
"Ok. How?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Just watch us, and do what we do." Janet said.  
  
"Or observe O'Neill." Teal'c said darkly. "He does indeed seem to approve of Pete." Daniel shook his head.  
  
"Uh-uh. No way. Jack can't stand the guy. Thinks he's not good enough for Sam."  
  
"Jack thinks no man is good enough for Sam." Janet said, reaching over Daniel for the sugar.  
  
"O'Neill is right, except of course, for himself."  
  
Daniel looked at Teal'c suspiciously.  
  
"Sometimes I think you have a crush on Sam yourself." He said.  
  
"Samantha is over 100 years younger than I am." Teal'c replied impassively, totally ignoring Janet stealing the toast off his plate. "She is as a daughter to me."  
  
"So, if we can't work on Sam, we'll have to work on Pete." Janet said, as Daniel beside her worked out that if Teal'c saw Sam as his daughter, and Daniel saw himself as Sam's brother, that would mean Teal'c saw Daniel as his son.  
  
"Maybe we should tell Pete the family doesn't like him." Daniel suggested.  
  
"Mark introduced them." Janet reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting she actually has a real family." Daniel muttered.  
  
"Or we could let him know we disapprove of his behaviour." Teal'c said.  
  
"Dating Sam? What's to disapprove, apart from the obvious fact she should be with Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He used his contacts in the FBI to gather background information on Major Carter." Teal'c informed them.  
  
"Scumbag!" Daniel yelled. "Not you." He said to Siler, as he passed by the table.  
  
"No, I know who I mean, and I agree." Siler said. "See in the infirmary later, Doc."  
  
"Are you ill?" Janet asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to be helping Major Carter with a new armour to protect us from Gou'ald death rays." Siler said glumly.  
  
"I'll get the burn ointments ready." Janet said, as Siler left.  
  
"Siler was in Hammond's office when Hammond received the call that the FBI had been researching SamanthaCarter." Teal'c explained. "He then told Technician Davis, who had just learned that SamanthaCarter new boyfriend was a policeman from his sister's boyfriend on the police department. Technician Davis drew the obvious conclusion and told me, adding the observation that Pete should be kicked from here back to Denver by an irate donkey."  
  
"We should tell her." Daniel said, once he had finished writing down 'irate donkey'.  
  
"What do you keep writing these down for?" Janet asked.  
  
"Well, you never know when a good insult will come in useful." Daniel told her. "So, are you going to tell her?"  
  
"She already knows." Janet said glumly. "She thinks it's sweet." Daniel choked on his coffee. Once Teal'c had handed him a napkin, and Janet had helped him wipe himself down, he repeated himself.  
  
"Sweet?"  
  
"That's what she said."  
  
"So, ok, don't know much about women, but I got the impression if I ran a background check on my girlfriends, they would have never spoken to me again."  
  
"If you had run a background check on your girlfriends we all would have been saved much trouble." Teal'c muttered, but Janet spoke before Daniel could challenge him.  
  
"No, you're right. If a man had done that to me, he would have been out on his ear. But while Sam kicks ass on the battlefield" she paused as she saw a reminiscent smile cross Teal'c's face "when it comes to personal relationships, she's not so tough. She just thinks it was natural he should try to check up on her, and that he followed her to try to protect her..at least that's his story, and she's buying it."  
  
"She is not buying it." Teal'c said. "She is afraid that if she is not in love with Pete, then she must confront her feelings for Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"So it's hopeless." Daniel said.  
  
"Nothing's hopeless." Janet said, patting Daniel on the back as she stood up. "It's just difficult, that's all."  
  
Teal'c looked up, hearing a humming, and saw Jack walking by, humming 'Always look on the bright side of life."  
  
"Nevertheless, we shall prevail." Teal'c said, standing up to follow Jack. And with that, the Committee to Get Sam and Jack to Finally Fall In Love (CGSJFFL for short) ended its weekly meeting.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
